Happy Halloween Rick!
by CaptainShy
Summary: a one shot from loss of yesterday, looking forward to tomorrow. Rick spends his first night with Eva on Halloween. Lemon/Lime Rick/OC


Good Evening! Captain Shy here! This is a one shot of my story, it will not make a debut in the main story. I hope this makes up for the last story. Please enjoy, this lemon/lime!

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD

* * *

October 29

"Maggie, Beth and I are going on a run" Eva said as she walked with Rick, they were still new in their relationship.

"Where you girls going?" Rick asked, his head was cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Oh, well if you want to know, we need…ahem… feminine hygiene" she replied while managing to blush a little, this was a diversion of course.

Rick looked away, they were walking the perimeter of the prison. Rick liked to do a once over every morning and every evening just to make sure that their home was secure.

"So, you okay with that?" Eva asked.

"Yeah sure, just make sure you bring plenty of protection, would you want me or Glenn to go with?"

Eva shook her head, "No, We'll be fine" she gently knocked his shoulder with hers. He looked down at her, she was short, shorter than Lori.

He pushed some of her auburn hair from her eyes, his hand rested upon her cheek as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, his calloused hands were rough against her cheek but in a way it was comforting. They were pushed out into the open of their relationship by Carol and Daryl as they passed by a cell two weeks ago when Eva and Rick were making out –the first time ever-.

Unsurprising Carl wasn't all that happy, so Eva made sure to have no romantic connection around Rick when Carl was around. She stole a moment longer looking into his eyes, they were so blue. They were sometimes so warm that she felt like she could melt, but she had also seen his cold side, when his eyes were the last things you wanted to see.

Rick gazed into her eyes, for a moment he was worried, she didn't gaze at him like that without a reason, his stomach churned, he suddenly felt like he was losing both Lori and Eva again.

"We will be fine, I promise" Eva said with a small smile, she could feel the concern rolling off of him, "If we're not back by tomorrow night we're probably holding up at the hermit's home or in the tree house"

They had safe houses dotting the landscape, enough ammo and small enough food to last two days.

Rick finally nodded, he had taught Eva well, well enough to survive on her own but not enough to live on her own. A small part of him didn't want to teach her further, if he did maybe she would leave and create a town on her own and she wouldn't need or want an old man like him.

Maggie came to the perimeter of the fence, Beth trailing not too far behind. "You ready Eva?" Maggie asked.

Eva brushed her fingers against Rick's and then stepped away from him, "Yeah, you have sexy ready?" Sexy was a '10 Mustang.

"Yes, we have your clunky car" Maggie laughed, grabbing Eva's hand and drug her away from Rick, Eva looked back one last time, the sun was still early in the morning to cast a warm hue upon the man she so very loved.

The girls loaded up the car and left for the day, Maggie and Eva had an agenda, Beth wanted to go along to give some distance between her and her boyfriend.

"So, how do you even know that these houses have the stuff you're looking for?" Maggie asked.

Eva blushed, "Well, Rick and I went on a run a while back, really stretching the distance we have ever gone."

"Oh that week away" Maggie noted.

"I thought you were having 'alone time'" Beth said, while air quoting alone time.

"Apparently everybody thought that" Eva mumbled, once Rick and Eva came back from that week almost every woman asked her the details of the sex. Rick was very gentlemanly about it, every home they went to they slept in different beds and they barely touched.

"Nothing happened, I mean I kinda wished _something_ would happen, but that is why I'm getting what I left there" Eva replied. She had found a few sexy costumes that were never worn –they were still in the packaging- and she agreed to give Maggie a costume if they went with her.

* * *

The girls arrived at the home, it looked quite ordinary, it was two stories and did not stand out in the cul de sac. The home was different because it was fenced off, she parked the mustang in the driveway and closed the gate door.

Both Rick and Eva had previously busted down the door so it was easy getting in. Maggie and Beth had their weapons raised as they canvased the bottom floor. Eva secured the front door by bungie cord and a door being propped up against it for good measure.

All around the home Eva heard 'clear' 'clear' 'clear'. Eva silently went up the stairs, her hand gun was held tightly in her hand. Her heart was pounding furiously, Rick had cleared the upper rooms, she thought that he was being so chivalrous.

Now she knew that he wasn't being just chivalrous, he knew she was too nervous, that'd she lock up. Her throat felt dry, and her heart was the only thing she could hear because it was pounding so hard. She pushed the first door open, the boy's room, she scanned the room, "Clear" she called out.

The next room was a library, "Clear". Finally she made it to master bedroom, inside was clean too, "Clear!" Soon Maggie and Beth were upstairs, Beth was enjoying an old cheese cracker.

"Okay, show me the stuff" Maggie said confidently while in secret she was nervous showing this side of her in front of her little sister.

Eva opened the walk in closet, one side was business clothes both men and women and the other side was street clothes.

Eva went to a wood drawer and opened the top one, on top was some unopened condoms and other sexual enhancements, Eva put them in her backpack. Beth smiled, red was evident on her cheeks. In the second drawer was sex toys, she didn't take any, even if they seemed new there was no need for her to risk her life on something as stupid as a STD, sure she didn't know that Rick had any but she had reason to assume that he was just with Lori. However Lori did sleep with Shane.

Eva mentally shook her head, she had to assume Rick was clean. The final drawer she opened it slower than the other two. Inside was some well-worn sexy clothes, some were leather and collars. Eva blushed, and pulled out the used clothes and threw them aside. Beneath it were new costumes, how could she tell? They were still tied to the hanger, she pulled out two costumes.

Maggie smiled from ear to ear, while Eva was smirking, "Perfect!"

* * *

Later that night they packed up their belongings. Eva was surprised that Rick didn't find this when they stayed in the house so many months ago.

"So, Maggie you need to keep Glenn and everybody from that lookout tower"

The three girls went about talking all day and visiting other homes to clean out what they needed.

"Roger that, but you have to afford both Glenn and I the same opportunity"

"Would I ask and not return?"

"….Maybe?"

Eva punched Maggie's arm, "The hardest thing is to keep it from your father, that man can smell scandal a mile away"

Maggie rolled her eyes, she could just picture her father putting a bible between them, 'leave room for the Spirit' he had done it before when she was young, and he would probably do it again.

"Okay let's blow this popsicle stand!" Beth declared, she was in the other room cleaning out the clothes and everything she found useful, her backpack was bulging at the seams.

The girls had packed the little mustang to the brim, plenty of books were in the trunks, their library was growing steadily, plenty of men and women's clothes were put in the back, some people kept specific clothes but they also had racks of clothes that was community clothes, so it was almost impossible to wear the same thing twice, some clothes were more popular than others. Beth had found a few dresses and cute clothes for the girls, Maggie had found a few tuxedos she was sure they would be used almost immediately and would be a hot commodity.

* * *

They returned in the middle of the night, Daryl was on watch. "Hey Daryl" the girls greeted the reserved man.

Daryl nodded to the girls, "You scared Glenn, he forgot you told him that you would be gone most the day".

The girls laughed. "Is Rick still up?" Eva asked.

"He was on watch for most the day, he went back inside two hours ago"

Eva sighed, she didn't like that he did his perimeter check without her, it gave them time to talk. "Thanks Daryl!" she called out, she left the three to clean out the car. She grabbed her bag and sprinted up to the prison.

In the past she never would be going to a prison, let alone think of it as home. She half hazardly threw her backpack into her room and went to Rick's cell which was at the end. She walked to the opening, a sheet divided the outside from the occupants inside. She gingerly pushed the sheet aside, Rick was sleeping on his side, and the stubble was already coming in. Judith was sound asleep, Carl was not on the top bunk.

She gently snuck into Rick's room, she gently knocked on the metal to alert him that she was inside. "Rick" she whispered, Rick's eyes opened sleepily, his hand was on the gun, he never slept without one.

"Eva?" he asked hoarsely, he was wondering if he was dreaming.

She knelt down to his level, "Yeah, I'm home" she rubbed his stubbled cheek.

Rick's strong arm pulled her onto the bed, he moved over to give her room. His beginning beard scratched at her shoulder as he snuggled into her shoulder. His arm pulled her close "Mmm" she molded herself to him and his hand fanned over her stomach.

She blushed and everything seemed warmer, "Where's Carl?"

"Sleep over" he mumbled, he kissed her on the shoulder and settled down into his sleep.

Eva had never slept in Rick's bed, it was a little awkward but it felt right. She yawned and soon joined him in sleep.

* * *

October 30

Earlier that morning Rick woke, at first he didn't understand that Eva was in his bed, and first he was mortified to find he had an erection and was relieved that Eva was still asleep. He moved away from her, and tried to think of something to get rid of his erection. But every thought he could possibly think of eventually led back to Eva. He remembered the dream he had, it made him even more aroused.

Eva snuggled closer to Rick, seeking out warmth. Rick couldn't help but enjoy it, Lori rarely cuddled with him. Rick however couldn't let her wake up and feel the erection he had. He kissed her and whispered into her ear that he had to relieve himself. Eva whined as she let him go. When he returned Eva was not in his bed and was not in her room.

At first he worried that she had felt him, but realized that he had slept in, she would probably be on perimeter check. He quickly got dressed and checked, she was the farthest out, his heart beat slowed down now that he knew where she was. He could continue his rounds.

Later that night.

The group was eating together, Eva was antsy, she was hiding something. Eventually Carl cracked –surprisingly- "What are you hiding?" he asked.

"I found something while out on the run" she said, "Cause you know what tomorrow is, right?"

Nobody knew what tomorrow was. "Tomorrow is all Hallows Eve!"

A unison "ohhhh" could be heard. Eva pulled out a bag from her backpack, "So! Here! Some old candy!" she exclaimed happily as she dumped the contents onto table. People grabbed the stale candy. Rick managed to grab an old Hershey's bar. He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Evie, you're the best" he praised in her ear. Everybody was enjoying the night, Eva smiled as she placed her hand on his upper thigh. Rick's baby blue eyes gazed at her, they suddenly grew darker. Her hand rubbed his thigh as it 'innocently' traveled to his inner thigh. He could feel himself grow hard. He shifted beside her, not to get away from her but to get closer, his warm body seeped into her.

She seemed bolder, and she was definitely sexier. She leaned into his ear, "I have something for you later officer. Find me in the lookout tower in two hours" she then left him with a chaste kiss on his beard.

Rick was suddenly aware almost all eyes were on him, he cleared his throat and bit into his candy, he couldn't very well stand up; they'd all see his straining erection.

Eva smirked to herself, her mission was well on its way. She took her things and set up the lookout tower. She shimmied into her costume and lit the candles that dotted the room.

Rick came two hours on the dot, he had changed into easier clothes to move around in.

He could barely see her silhouette in the dark. His erection was already straining against his jeans. She smiled at him as she stepped into the light. What he saw, made him nearly fall to his knees as all blood rushed to his engorged member. She was in a tight fitting two piece firefighter costume.

"Good evening, officer" she seductively called out. Rick took sluggish steps forward, it was hard to remember how to actually walk.

Rick could hardly talk, once they were together his crushed his lips upon her. His teeth nipped at her lip, she complied as he delved into her mouth. He thrusted his erection into her clothed body. "Good evening" he hoarsely replied. When they separated her lips were bruised and swollen.

"Does this please you?" she asked as she twirled around. She had a thong on and high heels.

Rick smirked, oh did it ever. He came back to her again. He cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck, finding the perfect spot to make her moan. Her mewls did not help as ever sound she made seemed to make him hornier.

He pulled her top off and groped her breasts, tweaking the nipples till they were hard. He wanted to pay homage to her flesh but she forced his lips back on hers. He walked her back onto the mattress on the floor. Her hands roamed his shirt, she felt muscles she had felt before, but not like this, they felt new to her. She kissed his neck and sucked on his neck till she knew she left a hickie on his neck, she was sure he was leaving some on her neck and breasts as well. He took a moment to remove his shirt, she smirked "Better"

He pushed into her again, "Do you even know what you're doing to me?" he groaned into her ear.

"I sure hope so, otherwise this wouldn't work" she retorted back, her hand found his erection, she blushed as she rubbed him through his jeans. He groaned and his forehead dipped to rest on her shoulder.

She started to pull his jeans down when she noticed he had worn no boxers, she smirked "Going commando Officer?" she asked, "I like" he shimmied out of his pants, his erection sprung free. He rubbed her through the thin clothes, he could feel how wet she was.

He hurriedly pushed her clothes down her beautiful long legs, he kissed her inner thigh, and she smelt lovely not only did she have a hint of rose perfume but the smell of sex turned him on. He teased her inner wall, he kissed her womanly lip, she quivered. "Rick, please" she whispered.

Rick looked up at her, he wanted to eat her out, have her on the brink of orgasm. But the flushed cheeks and desire evident on her face he could bring her to the brink over and over again. He smiled as he kissed her on the lips again, she could taste herself. Rick positioned himself and impaled her, he swallowed her cries of pleasure.

They stilled for a moment, both enjoying their joining. Eventually Rick sped up. She moaned loudly again and again, each time he sped up, nailing her secret spot many time. Soon she could only see stars, driven to the brink. "Oh Rick" she gasped out.

Rick reached down and pinched her clint, and massaged it. Finally she was shoved over the edge, she spasmed around his penis, gripping him a velvet vice. He pushed many time inside her till he emptied his seed into her. He continued to pump into her until he had no more energy.

He pulled out and laid beside her. She hummed in her joy, "That…. That was amazing" she breathed out.

Rick smiled, "Yeah"

She rolled over and showed him the whipped cream, "Round two?" she asked.

* * *

I am so blushing over this, I'm sorry if it isnt that good! I promise I will get better eventually!


End file.
